


Date Night

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert sets up a romantic date for him and Aaron, but the night takes a different turn.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr and I enjoyed writing it so much, and it definitely took me out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Tumblr: @prettyboysugden

Robert knew he hadn’t been great recently. Aaron had been stressed out over Liv and her appearance in court, and work at the scrapyard had been getting on top of him. Robert just wanted them to have some downtime, alone for an entire night. He’d shipped Liv and Gerry off to the pub for the night, Seb staying with Rebecca, and told Aaron that he wanted him back at the Mill, showered and dressed nicely by eight.

To which he complied.

Robert had set the dining room table with a white cloth covering it, just like it would be at a five star restaurant (even if it was just their home),and put a single candle in the middle, one of the large Yankee Candle’s that Victoria had bought for them a while back, both of them refusing to light it beforehand because it either looked fine on the mantlepiece, or they didn’t want to risk it catching alight on something and burning the entire place down.

Aaron had walked in just after seven, kicking his muddied shoes off in the door place, one standing perfectly in position, the other toppling over and smacking against the floor and allowing bits of dried mud to flake off onto the laminated floorboards. They both knew Robert would complain eventually, but not tonight.

He came up behind Aaron, waiting as he took his coat off and hung it on the coat hanger, balancing it off Robert’s many coats. “Close your eyes.” Robert whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Aaron’s neck, kissing him softly.

Aaron did.

Not that Robert could tell, considering Aaron’s back was pressed against Robert’s front, and Robert prayed that Aaron’s clothes weren’t as dirty as his shoes, because if he got mud on his white shirt-

“Why?” Aaron asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I’m hiding something from you.” Robert flirted.

Aaron breathed out a soft chuckle, moving the bottom half of his body back into Robert’s, teasing him. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

Robert chose to completely ignore that remark, putting his hands over Aaron’s eyes and slowly guiding him up the stairs, a feat in itself, considering past him decided that a spiral staircase would be nice. “Have a shower, and put the suit I’ve left out for you on.”

“Rob,” Aaron started, “I’m not putting a full suit on.”

“It’s just a shirt and some trousers, don’t worry.” Robert concurred.

 

Robert ran down stairs as Aaron got into the shower, careful not to slip on the floor with his socks on, rushing into the kitchen and checking the pasta sauce.

Aaron came down the stairs twenty minutes later, dressed in a white shirt with black buttons, his chest pronounced, just as Robert liked. He tucked the shirt into his black trousers, slimmer than he would’ve liked for just sitting in his home, but he wouldn’t complain, because at least now he’s getting one on one time with his husband.

“What’s all this for?” Aaron asked, letting his fingers trace over the white tablecloth, smoothing down any bumps it had, careful to not pull to hard and cause the candle to fall over.

He knew the night had to go perfectly.

Robert looked over his left shoulder at Aaron, smiling to himself as he caught a glimpse of how good his husband looked. He shrugged. “I know you’ve been stressed recently, and I haven’t exactly been a very good husband, we haven’t had any time together, y’know? Just the two of us.”

Aaron walked up behind Robert, curling his arms around his waist, tiptoeing ever so slightly to get his chin on Robert’s shoulder. “Smells amazing.” He announced, moving his head to kiss Robert’s clothed shoulder.

“Mum’s recipe,” Robert murmured, spooning the pasta out of the pot and onto two plates. “Vic found it for me. Now sit down.”

Aaron did has he was told and sat at his normal seat on the table, opposite to where Robert usually sat too, and waited until Robert sat down with their food in front of them, and cans of Carlsberg at the side.

 

“Never been ones for romance, have we?” Aaron asked, almost like a statement really, as he finished his pasta off.

Their arms had been outstretched over the table, Aaron’s hand enveloped in Robert’s, as Robert rubbed his thumb over Aaron’s knuckles. It was an uncomfortable way to sit, but the two of them didn’t want to waste any time not having casual touches like that.

They’d spent for too long apart already.

“Speak for yourself.” Robert said, looking amused. “I was the one who decked the pub out for your birthday, and bought tickets to Vegas. Oh, and I surprised you with a wedding.”

Aaron chuckled, knowing full well that Robert would win this mock argument. “I need to get better at romancing you.”

“I don’t need it.” Robert shrugged, wiping his mouth clean on a napkin. “As long as I have you with me at the end of the day, I’m happy.”

Aaron surprised both of them, but none more so than himself, by picking up Robert’s hand and kissing it gently. “I’ll be honest, when you said you had a surprise for me, I didn’t think it’d be this.”

Robert raised an eyebrow, “What did you think it’d be?”

“I think you know.” Aaron responded, eyes flickering to the staircase behind Robert. “So, have you made dessert?”

“Would you kill me if I said it’s upstairs?” Robert flirted, leaning forward on his hands, looking directly into Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron smirked and his tongue slightly peeked out to lick his lips, “Not at all.” He said honestly.

Robert’s eyes flickered up to the stairs, jerking his head up in that direction, hoping that Aaron would understand what he was silently saying.

_He did._

Aaron practically shot up out of his seat, going up the stairs two steps at a time, with Robert walking behind him, massive grin on his face.

When Robert got into the bedroom, Aaron was sat on the edge of their bed, with his shirt half unbuttoned and his trousers unzipped, leaving his boxers visible. Robert moved forward, stepping in between Aaron’s open legs, bending down into an almost uncomfortable position to kiss Aaron, pushing him into moving backwards, laying back onto the soft mattress. He unbuttoned the rest of Aaron’s shirt, leaving his chest exposed, waiting for Aaron to get the hint and take the shirt off completely, whilst Robert made quick work of taking his own shirt off, probably losing one of two of his buttons at the end, practically ripping the shirt off with eager anticipation.

Robert kissed down Aaron chest, starting at his neck, biting at Aaron’s collarbone slightly, causing him to tilt his head back and breathe out a soft moan, trailing his lips down over Aaron’s abs, grinning when he got to the waistband of his boxers, nudging it down with his nose, hinting to Aaron that he wanted them off. Aaron managed to shuffle out of his jeans, pushing his boxers halfway down his thighs, looking up at Robert through his eyelashes, willing him to make a move. Robert got down on his knees, now only half in his boxers allowing him to have some relief, and took the tip of Aaron’s penis into his mouth.

“Good date?” Robert asked later, Aaron’s face pressed to his chest, both of them laid bare under the quilt.

“The best.” Aaron answered, kissing just above Robert’s nipple. “Should do it more often.”

Robert hummed in agreement, letting his fingers run through Aaron’s soft hair. “You can do it next time though.”


End file.
